


Extra Verse: What Should Have Been

by Shianhygge



Series: Shian's Middlemarch [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Saved, Character Death, Childhood Love, Description of Dying, Enemies to Lovers, Multi, Romance, Some bloody descriptions, Spoilers for Episode Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: The AU to Middlemarch, where Y/N Amicitia survives the fall of Insomnia. Also follows the storyline of Extra Verse, which is the alternate ending for Episode Ignis.This is a warning, do not read this if you haven't played Episode Ignis yet.PS: If it wasn't already evident from the tags, this is Ravus/ReaderNOTE: Not SATISFIED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER, I"M REWRITING CERTAIN PARTS





	Extra Verse: What Should Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe of Shian's Middlemarch.  
> Following the Events of Episode Ignis's Extra Verse
> 
> Read Chapter Notes for info on the second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It’s been a looooong time coming, but here it is! Because the AU is so long, I’ve split it into two parts. The one posted today, and another in the coming days when I am not dying of finals.
> 
> For those of you new to my Middlemarch series, this is the Alternate Happy Ending that everyone wanted me to write in response to the angst that the original series was. But as it just so happened, Episode Ignis had the Extra Verse, which was a happy ending of sort, so I decided to base this story off that. The first part of this story will not have spoilers for Episode Ignis, but the last part will.
> 
> Well, without further ado… ENJOY!

 

**_The Day of the Invasion_ **

 

You glanced tiredly at the high ceilings towering above your limp form. Your senses had dulled significantly as the blood drained from your body, forming a crimson pool beneath you. Despite all your valor, your foolish bravery, Glauca had cut you down without hesitation, allowing your body to fall with praise for your honor. And as a last homage to your young life, had laid your body to rest beside the fallen King Regis.

 

At first, you’d been able to hold the King’s cold hand, but as the feeling left your body, you could no longer find the simple comforts from the fallen king. It was funny. Dying. It felt like your entire body was submerged under water, vision clouded, hearing muffled, and the energy just draining out of you. “Like an old battery.” You chuckled cynically, before choking on your blood. _ I don’t want to go out like this.  _ You thought to yourself.  _ Someone save me. I have so many things I want to do. I want to grow old and have a family. _ “I just want someone to be there for me.” You gasped weakly, feeling tears fall down your pale and bloody face.

 

You could feel the explosions and destruction happening from the outside world, several stories above and rock layers away. Everything seemed so far away, and despite having the King’s body next to your own fading one, you’ve never felt so alone. “Why is it so cold?” a gasp of breath into your blood filled lungs accompanied by the gurgle of something thick dripping out of your mouth, “I’m not ready to go yet.” You sobbed, staring up at the light coming from the chamber’s stained glass above.

 

Perhaps the Astrals heard your dying pleas, for next you knew, your body was being lifted by a muscular arm, and you started at the warmth, the heat, the  _ comfort _ , radiating from the body holding you, unconsciously clutching to the white fabric, not wanting to feel so cold and alone again. You could only whimper as the arm pulled you to a firm chest and a kiss was pressed to the lids of your closed and tired eyes.

 

“Don’t leave me.” You begged over and over again when you’re lifted from the floor and onto a platform, weakly clutching at the figure with the mismatched eyes and clearly not thinking with a sound mind.

 

The man with the platinum blonde hair took your hand in his own and didn’t leave your side even as you were transported out of that haunting chamber. “I will not, Little Light.”

 

And then, it was like the remaining strength in your body was given permission to leave, the image of worried mismatched eyes gazing down at you in horror as your vision faded to black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_The Night of the Invasion_ **

“My, my, did you actually love something other than your sister, High Commander?” a teasing, light hearted voice rang through your consciousness. And although it was teasing, you had the feeling that there was a subtle hint of malicious intrigue.

 

“That notion is absurd.” another voice answered after a few seconds, seeming annoyed and cold. “I no longer have attachments to those aligned with the so called Chosen King.”

 

“And yet you commanded the treatment and care towards Y/N Amicitia, a Sworn Shield to the Kings descended from the Line of Lucis.” the lighter voice chuckled, with clear amusement at the mention of your name. You couldn’t open your eyes, with the lack of energy in your body, but you could hear as footsteps drew closer to your side and a rough hand gently brushed the hair from your face. “It’s fine if you love them, Commander, though it would paint you in a less than positive light with your superiors.”

 

The other man said nothing, choosing to remain silent as his companion of sorts amused himself with your soft strands of hair. “Though I don’t suppose they remember who you are to them. Such a shame. The High Commander of Niflheim still enamored with his childhood love.” There was a pause and a brief chuckle. “How poetic. Two pairs of star-crossed lovers. Yourself and Y/N… as well as Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya.”

 

“None of us are dying.” Ravus, you had deduced, denied vehemently, voicing rising the slightest with a hiss.

 

You could almost hear the smirk on the other man’s face. “Of course not.” and you felt the man’s gaze on your form. “But love doesn’t prevent the death of those we love.” The rough hand halted over your closed eyes, and the man bent down to whisper in your ear, “Isn’t that right,  _ Little Light.  _ Now sleep and heal. Your beloved Prince awaits.”

 

The name of the man above your form suddenly came to you as you lost yourself to unconsciousness again.

 

_ Ardyn Izunia _ .

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_The Morning After the Invasion_ **

 

Cor held onto the small amount of hope as he left the remains of Insomnia after leaving the corpse of his once beloved king. The Immortal Shogun had buried so many comrades, had seen just as many civilians perish as well, and despite this, there was slight happiness and hope the perhaps, you’d been able to escape the city with Lunafreya. Cor’s light blue eyes sparked with a fierce will to find his Prince, but that spark also existed because he wanted, no,  _ needed _ for you to be alive. That you had left the city alive, and that he hadn’t left you to die alone. As one of the people who helped raise you, Cor couldn’t stand the thought of you, with your bright eyes, left to rot somewhere in the city, the light leaving your eyes.

 

Perhaps… if the Crownsguard were not ordered to patrol the exterior of the Citadel during the attack, things could have been different.

 

No. Cor shook his head in denial, attempting to banish all the negative and morbid thoughts from his mind as he made his way out of the city on the highway, which had long since crumbled from the relentless battle between the city’s Old Wall and Niflheim’s Diamond Weapon. Far enough away, from the ruined city, Cor allowed himself to turn and mourn the lives lost, blue eyes taking in the fire and rubble. Only after several moments of silence, did Cor allow himself to turn, taking out his cell phone and dialing a number, holding the small device to his ear.

 

The phone only has time to ring for a few moments before the recipient picks up.

 

“H-Hello? Cor?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Two Days After the Fall of Insomnia, Ten Days Before the Death of the Oracle_ **

 

Ardyn smirked in amusement as he sauntered his way through the metal door leading to your room. It had been two days since the High Commander had taken you in for medical treatment, and every single instance that Ardyn found himself in your room, Ravus was by your side. If the Tenebrae Prince was not holding your hand while reading through paperwork, then he would be working at the desk only a few feet away. Somewhere deep down, Ardyn could feel the bitterness creep at his heart. It must have been nice, to be so close to the person you loved. But the cursed man shook his head. There was little use in mourning the past. 

 

The Forsaken King plastered a smug grin across his visage before he gave a delighted hum, allowing the busy High Commander to finally take notice of his presence. “My, my, I never see you outside of this room, Commander. It couldn’t hurt to let them leave your sight now and again. I’m sure the poor thing would be disturbed to wake and see your frightening face.”

 

It greatly pleased Ardyn to tease the ever serious High Commander, but he often grew tired of the lack of response from Ravus, forcing a pout to the playfully malicious man’s face, as he made his way closer to where you lay, still unconscious. “You keep watch over them so diligently.” the Forsaken King tilted his head to stare inquisitively at your sleeping face, auburn hair shifting with the movement, “Though you hate Lucians with such passion.” When the platinum blonde haired man only continued to ignore him, Ardyn extended a hand to play with your hair, “Ah, but I thought that you would be more concerned with saving your dear sister… perhaps this one here… is a distraction.” And in a split second, his hand shifted and tightened.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

You’d never been woken up so harshly before, eyes snapping open, already wide and bulging with panic at the pain blooming in your chest and the tightness around your throat. No sound reached your ears as you struggled, lifting your hands to grab at your attacker’s. There was an indistinct yelling, but the man above you only grinned eyes shining maliciously as he only tightened his grip. From the side, a man in white roughly shoved at your attacker before drawing a rapier to attack the man. To your alarm, the man above you easily blocked your protector, sending a shock of black and purple-ish energy to knock the man in white back. When his attention was back to you, you took notice that the man above you now had a demonic look about him, his sclera completely black.

 

Your eyes widened, horrified, alarmed, as you stretched out your dominant hand, calling to your greatsword. In a rain of blue sparks, your blade materialized, its handle a familiar weight as you swung sideways with all your might. Just when the sharp edge was about to slice into your attacker, he smirked and disappeared in a burst of purple wisps. Coughing roughly from the sudden ability to breathe, you sat up and slumped forward, unarmed hand coming up to gingerly touch the bruises forming on your neck. Your eyes wanted to close from the exhaustion and pain, but stubbornly remained open, vigilant and observing your surroundings. The room decor screamed Niflheim, what with its metal decor and boring design, and it caused no sense of relaxation for you. For now, you paid no attention to the man in white, who was cautiously making his way to you, though you could distinctly make out the humming of an engine. Perhaps you were on an airship?

 

The space beside you sank from a sudden weight, and your vigilant gaze shift ever so slightly to take in the white garb and purple armor, rapier sheathed, and Magitek arm, before sweeping up to look into eyes of blue and purple. Worry, joy, uncertainty. That was what you saw in the man’s eyes, though the rest of his face betrayed nothing. You knew him, though through the pain you struggled to remember his name. “You…” The adrenaline had long since left your body, and suddenly your torso felt like it was on fire. You took a glance down to see bandages peeking out from under the greyish blue hospital gown.

 

“You should not strain your body, Y/N. For it still has much healing to do.” the man with platinum hair chided gently, gently taking a hold your hand with his metal arm as his other arm, one made of flesh, you observed, slowly wrapped around your back and guided you to lay on the bed once more. “Now rest, Little Light. Let your body heal the wounds that Glauca made. Let them vanish from your flesh to be never seen again.”

 

_ Little Light. _

 

_ Glauca. _

 

As if a torrent suddenly rained down upon you, you began to recall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ You could feel the life leaving you as you stubbornly stumbled forward, still intent on attacking the behemoth of a general in front of you. Nyx and Lunafreya had long since left the chamber, and to your shame, King Regis had long since passed on. But if the damage to your body could buy Lunafreya enough time to escape, then you would bear the pain. It was your calling, after all, to protect those who needed to be protected. _

 

_ The greatsword in your hands collided with Glauca’s blade with a deafening  _ **_clang_ ** _ though you weren’t strong enough to deflect, instead being thrown back a few feet as Glauca brought his sword down upon your torso yet again. By all means, you should have died by then, but Cor had given you a supply of Phoenix Downs to keep you going in emergencies. But before you could bring your last Phoenix Down out, Glauca charged you, and before you could move away, the blade had impaled itself through your flesh once more. _

 

_ “I commend you for your bravery, Y/N Amicitia. It is a shame that you had to die for such a foolish cause.” Those were the only words Glauca offered before he pulled the blade from your body, allowing you to fall backwards with a resounding  _ **_thud_ ** _. “As a tribute to your will, I will let you die by the King’s side.” Were you lifted from the ground, you didn’t know. All the feeling in your body had since left, leaving only the cold. Before you knew it, all there was in that room, was silence. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Almost with agony, you clung at your breast, a phantom pain shooting through your torso as you recalled the blade piercing your body. And then, you remembered the warmth from the man who saved you, your hands finding their way to the man in white’s arm. When the man turned his head ever so slightly to look into your face, you knew this to be your savior. “Ravus.” his name left your lips in a plea, “I’m not… dead?”

 

There was a slight upturn of his lips as the Imperial High Commander answered in a near whisper. “No, Little Light. You are among the living, and you will not die so long as I live.”

 

A low whimper left your lips as you closed your eyes, allowing the tears gathered to fall. Stubbornly, you pulled Ravus’s arm closer, burying your face into the warmth. And despite the fact that you knew him to despise Lucians, you begged. “Don’t leave me, Ravus. Please. Don’t let the cold take me again.”

 

How far you must have fallen in Ravus’s eyes. A proud Crownsguard member and a Shield to the King, yet here you were, pathetically clutching onto his arm.

 

And yet… to your surprise, the weight on the bed shifted, and suddenly you were surround in warmth. You hesitated in looking up, but when you felt another arm wrap around your body, pulling you close to a firm chest, you couldn’t dismiss the urge. For once, when you look into Ravus’s face, you see not a passive mask, but expressive eyes and a stubborn frown. It was a look you were familiar with in your childhood, vaguely remembering someone named Rae looking at you the same way. “My Little Light… the darkness and the cold will never take you again.”

 

There it was again, that nickname.  _ Little Light. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_12 Years Ago_ **

 

_ You watched sadly as Noctis left the room, yelling back that he would see you later in the day. Was it wrong that you felt a burst of tightness in your chest whenever you saw him leave? Was it wrong that you wished that you were as important as Lunafreya was to Noctis? Was it wrong that while your best friend smiled cheerfully after all the tragedy that befell him, you could only look on in the background? Forgotten? When they went off to play, neither ever invited you. _

 

_ At the age of eight, all you wanted was companionship. And yet the one you counted on to provide that companionship had abandoned you. At age eight, you couldn’t hate, but the jealousy left you hollow, empty, as you roamed the halls of Fenestala Manor, its ancient stone architecture like something out of those old stories that Gladio would read Iris. It was so quiet, as you walked through the ancestral home of the Nox Fleurets, sniffling and trying to hold in tears as you blindly went, not noticing the figure following behind you. _

 

_ Perhaps it was the whispering and staring of everyone that you came across, but you didn’t stop walking until you found a secluded corner on the direct opposite side of the manor, where the bridges were slightly older, and where it seemed, less people frequented. In this seemingly secluded part of the manor, you allowed yourself to crumble to your knees, tears sliding down your cheeks as you let the loneliness consume you. _

 

_ The trip to Tenebrae was your father’s idea. Thinking that Noctis might need a friend with him in Tenebrae. But to think that this would be the opposite of the fun that your father intended had never occured to you. As a result, you didn’t know how lonely it would be to be in a foreign land as your friend left you alone. _

 

_ This wasn’t fun. _

 

_ It wasn’t fun being left out. _

 

_ It wasn’t fun being pushed aside. _

 

_ It wasn’t fun to be replaced. _

 

_ It wasn’t fun to be forgotten. _

 

_ And perhaps, that was what hurt the most. Perhaps that is what gave you cause to find the darkest place in Tenebrae imaginable. Perhaps that is the reason that those tendrils of black and purple found you so easily. That the Scourge tugged at the darkness within you. Beckoning you, a spiral of darkness that ached to corrupt. And how you longed to give in. _

 

_ But just when you were about to stretch your hand out and welcome that seductive force, you suddenly found yourself surrounded in warmth. “Little Light, do not go quietly unto the darkness. Do not let its seductive poison take you. Do not let that pure light within you extinguish.” _

 

_ You didn’t recognize the voice from the form behind you, but could tell that the light coming from them scared off the mysterious black and purple tendrils. The dark presence had whispered promises of companionship. That it would be your friend. That it would take the pain in your chest and make it disappear. That you wouldn’t be alone any longer. Desperately naive in your loneliness, you struggled against your savior, trying to reach out to the darkness nearly gone. “No!” You protested, your tiny arms reaching towards the darkness. “Don’t go! Don’t leave me alone!” It came out as a desperate sob, watching the darkness fizzle and fade in the presence of the light. Only when you could no longer see the darkness, the promise of companionship, did you collapse and give into the person hold you. “It hurts.” You shivered as the light retreated as well, “It’s so cold.” _

 

_ “Y/N.” the person behind you called out, extending their light to you. “Little Light, the darkness is not your friend.” _

 

_ The light was warm, but the darkness still promised companionship. “But it promised not to leave me…”  _

 

_ The arms retreated from around your form in favor of taking you by the shoulders and spinning you around. Taken by surprise, your teary eyes rose to meet with blue and purple, and you realized that the light was coming from the Prince of Tenebrae himself, Ravus Nox Fleuret. With a determined expression on his otherwise kind face, Ravus extended more of his light towards you, “Then I won’t leave you, Y/N.” It wasn’t a half-assed statement, but a promise, as he knelt before you. “I won’t let the darkness take you.” _

 

_ Still untrusting, you shifted your eyes and bit your bottom lip in a pout, “Promise me?” _

 

_ The Prince smiled sincerely, lips parting in a grin as he pulled your tiny form into a hug. “I promise.” When he felt you accept his light, Ravus sighed in relief, stroking your hair as he’d seen his mother do for his sister when she was sad. “Nothing will take that spark away from you, Little Light. I promise that so long as I live, you won’t fade.” _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tearfully, you clutched onto Ravus’s form, “Rae…” Years ago, Ravus had saved you from being taken by the Scourge. Now, twelve years later, he’d saved you again. And still, you couldn’t believe that you had forgotten about Ravus. “You kept your promise.”

 

The fallen Prince of Tenebrae stroked your hair affectionately as you fell back asleep, “So long as life exists within this breast of mine, you won’t fade, Y/N.”

 

 


End file.
